Final Judgement
by Belegast
Summary: Naruto ends up in the world of DxD, but his coming didn't come without consequences... With the factions and a certain redhead on his tail he has to survive a new world full of the supernatural. First Crossover (fair warning) Not a native speaker (also a fair warning) Rated M (I know you are coming for this rating ;) Issei/Harem; Naruto/Harem Strong-Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Episode one: A Fair Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, if i did i would have a party with a water slide made of peanut butter though.

Note: This is a M rated fanfiction, eventually you will know why, it gets a bit off a slow start but i promise that i will quicken the pace throughout the story. This is my first fanfiction EVER and i am not a native speaker so if i make a lot of grammar mistakes or other mistakes please point them out, it can only help with my English and your reading fun. Don't forget to leave comments to help me improve!

Sincerely,

Belegast

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

The comet, the astronomers said just suddenly appeared near one off the moon's off Uranus, they suspected that another comet slammed into the moon and some chunks off this moon came off slinging towards the other planets.

While usually the comets from this part of the galaxy would just be pulled towards Jupiter, but even this planet, named after the strongest god off the roman mythology had no influence on the comet, as it made a straight path towards earth.

Even Earth's moon, who always stood as a proud protector swayed away from the comet, as if dodging is, not willing to stand against this monstrous piece of stone and ice.

However, when the comet finally breached the atmosfeer off the earth it just seemed to evaporate, in mere seconds a giant piece of destruction was reduced to nothing. And it seemed that mankind was saved from annihilation once again, at least that was what they thought.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Michael stood still on one of the many golden roofs of heaven, since taking over Heaven's system after the death of his father he rarely ever left heaven.

As he peered down from his position he saw many angels doing their daily business, going to work, playing music, enjoying themselves, talking to friends.

He allowed a smile to break his face as the memories of his friends came to his mind, his brothers and sisters, his friends of the first creation of angels and the many friends he made on earth…

His smile slowly turned sad as with every memory he called to himself came a image, a image of death, as almost all his friends and family died in the Great War with the other faction's.

As an angel with a near perfect memory he remembered every death he ever witnessed, every death of an friend, and every death of a enemy.

He slowly tightened his hands as he remembered every betrayal he ever witnessed, every times his heart was broken by a loved one, and every time someone threw his trust in his face.

The sky slowly started to darken as his mind, and therefore Heavens system was slowly taken over with negative memories.

As Michael looked at the slowly gathering clouds in the normally clear sky he tried to get himself under control, he couldn't let his emotions get a hold off him, he would only dirty the memories of his friends with dark thoughts.

Michael slowly turned around to see his beloved sister standing behind, Gabriel the most beautiful woman off heaven gave him a appetic look.

"Don't worry brother, you remember, that is more than most do." She slowly walked up to him and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Lets go back to the Palace, you look like you could use some rest."

Michael smiled down to his sister, one of the sun's in his life that still shined bright, and one that if to die out would leave him in the dark. "Yeah, lets go home." he said.

Michael was just about to take to the air when he got a aery feeling, something was off, the sky was still darkening now completely covered in dark clouds, angels throughout heaven were looking up with a worried expression, something was wrong. And it was coming closer.

Then the winds started to blow, almost sweeping Michael and Gabriel off their roof, it howled in their ears as if giving them a warning for the upcoming storm.

Then came a burst of power, a wave of blue/black energy was washing over the entirety of the capital of heaven, putting out all the lights and cloaking everything in a deep darkness.

Michael slowly came to his feet, having been thrown to the ground by the shockwave of energy.

"Gabriel, i need you to gather Raphael and Uriel, we are having an emergency meeting in ten minutes, and tell Raphael that to call the angels arms we might need it."he said while looking at the dark clouds.

"What was that power, Michael?" Gabriel shouted over the sound of the still present howling of the wind.

"Either our hope, or our doom." Michael replied solemnly.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

A man with long crimson hair stood on a balcony overlooking a big city, his beautiful blue-green eyes slowly took in the sight of one the biggest cities of the underworld, Apygites.

He heard a few silent footsteps coming up behind up behind, but he didn't need to look around to see that it was the woman he loved. He knew her smell, the rythme of her footsteps and the feeling of her breath.

"Sirzech-sama." The woman addressed him, "Aww, come on Grafia you don't have to be so formal, we are alone here you can just call me 'the most handsome devil ever'."

The quick look of annoyance that overtook her deep gray eyes was the only warning he got before his cheek was pinched between a firm a thumb and ring finger.

"OW OW OW OW!" Sirzech cried as his wife gave him a swift but formal punishment for his 'un-satan-like-behaviour'. "We are at a pillar meeting Sirzech-sama you should refrain from you childish behaviour."

Yes, Sirzech was thoroughly whipped by his wife, many question who was the real satan in their relationship.

"Sarryw." Sirzech replied while rubbing his now slightly red and swollen cheek.

"You should better go inside Sirzech-sama the meeting is about to start again, and it looks like it is going rain." Grafia told him while observing the quickly darkening sky.

"Rain?" Sirzech asked as he now to took a look at the sky, which was slowly being covered in dark black clouds. "It wasn't going to rain today right? The weather prediction here is never off."

Grafia now to started to take a closer look at the clouds. "These clouds are not normal, they are moving in an order gathering at an epicenter, something is off." She replied, her eyes slowly narrowing.

Then suddenly the wind started taking up, blowing leaves from trees and making windows clatter as it made it's way through the city.

Sirzech unconsciously stepped in front of Grafia, shielding her from the howling winds with his body. "Something indeed seems wrong-" His eyes slowly narrowed "- and looks like it is coming".

Then a blast of blue/black energy reached the city seemingly coming out of the nothing, blowing off all the lights in the city, shrouding it with darkness.

Sirzech quickly got off the ground, having thrown himself on top of Grafia, who was giving him an annoyed look while trying to fix her french-maid outfit, to shield her from the blast.

"Yeah, he said, let's get back to that pillar meeting, it seems we have something new to discuss."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

It was sunny outside, the sunrays were warming the green leaves of the late summer, in this wondrous weather a man could be found fishing by lake.

If you would look at this man you would think him but another relaxing fellow, just another man, and a handsome one at that according to him. You'd also be wrong, since this creature was no man at all, he was the head of the Grigory, the fallen angel organisation, and the strongest of them all.

"Aaaahh yet another catch" the man said as his deep purple eyes his newest prey, after giving the fish a good thorough inspection he threw it back in the lake.

His purple eyes slowly took in his environment, his head slowly turning to get a better a better vision of the nature around him, the black hair with golden bangs slowly blowing in the calm summer wind.

As he threw his fish-hook back into the lake, the fallen angel let the sun hit his face as he enjoyed the wonderful weather, at least until suddenly clouds started appearing in the sky.

Clouds as dark as the night started to fill up the once blue sky. And the wind started to set up a bit, letting the bushes and grass near the fallen shudder as if expecting a disaster.

Azazel, groaned inwardly, 'I can never have a normal relaxing day outside doing the things i enjoy can I?' he thought, as he started to pick up his fishing supplies.

As Azazel finished picking up his fishing equipment the wind had picked up quite a bit, flattening the grass at his feet with it ferocity, the sky had also been completely painted black with dark clouds.

'If it is going to rain now i am really going to regret coming here today' Azazal bitterly thought.

Then, with the force of an explosion, a wave of blue/black power threw him off his feet and scattered his fishing equipment.

Groaning Azazal got up, rubbing his lower back, "What was th-" he mumbled to himself, "SHIT!" He yelled as he realized what the only cause of such power could be.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"This power…" a girl who looked to be around the age of 15 mumbled, she had long black hair and dull grey eyes and was wearing a black dress, "It is otherworldly… yet it is not...it is odd." Then slowly a small but devilish smile spread across her physique. "It is useful"

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

With a shock the boy awakened, his deep azure eyes quickly took in his surrounding. 'Where is Juubi?' the boy thought, 'Where is Madara?' The boy slowly tried to get his aching muscles to move, 'Someone?' he thought as he fell back on the ground, his body depleted from energy.

'Come on Naruto try to remember!' The now named Naruto grabbed his head and tried his best to remember what the reason was for his sudden dislocation. "Argh" he moaned as even slowly moving his body hurt too much to continue.

'Okay, Naruto seems like you got yourself in quite a mess now, you have no idea where you are and you have no idea how you got here. And it seems like you won't be able to move for a few hours as your body recovers from the aftereffects of what was no doubt quite a stupid jutsu.'

The boys charred body slowly started to heal as he let chakra circulate it, healing his bigger injuries and removing most of the strain from his aching muscles.

After a few hours of slowly healing his body, growing back his strong skin and golden hair, and setting back all the bones to their natural handsome features, Naruto slowly got up.

As he took in his environment once more he realized that he had never seen any place like this, sure he had been in many forests, but not many had so many pink blossom trees. He sighed, 'Well, time to find out where the **** i am.'

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

End first chapter, tell me what you think about it!

Sincerely,

Belegast


	2. Chapter 2 Every day is a first day

Episode one: Every day is a first day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, if i did i cover myself in jam and jump down a raft into a tank full of piranha's.

Lines: "Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback'_

 _ **'Talking inside your mind'**_

 **"Sacred gear talking"**

Note: Thank you guys so much for all the likes and favorites, never thought that so many people would like my story, so hereby, the next chapter. (So before you all start asking questions about what happened with him between the characters, it will be all explained in way too long pieces of thoughts and flashbacks :)

Sincerely,

Belegast

 **FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ**

 **2 months later**

'BeepBeep Bee-' 'CRASH' A firm fist enhanced with some chakra quickly flattened it's owner source of annoyance, Naruto rolled around in his bed mumbling something that could come close to: " Just a few more minutesss"

The room that the blonde was in had a kind of Spartan Design, well that is if a Spartan had a fascination with orange and ramen. While there wasn't much in the room, what there was had either something to do with orange, ramen or training. Broken or blunt shuriken littered the floor, which was covered in a soft orange carpet. In the corners of the rooms many empty cups could be found, from the smell of them you could deduce that they used to contain ramen, a few days ago that is.

'BeepBeep BeepBeep' The blonde slowly raised his head to glare at the second alarm that was set at the other side of his room, 'why did i have to be responsible again?' He pondered.

"Shit!" He yelled while jumping up from his fetus like position in bed. "Why?!" He yelled at the sky, "Why?!" the cries of a man that is about to go to his worst nightmare can be heard streets away from his house, sobbing Naruto let himself fall to his knees. "Why is there a school in this place, and why do i have to go to it!?" he cried to himself.

Slowly but surely he got up, walked to the beeping alarm and put it off. He then created a few shadow clones to do most of the homely jobs, like cleaning his room, making some ramen, making more ramen and of course making even more ramen.

"Nothing is better than to start a morning with some first class godly food." He told himself as he made his way downstairs in only his boxers. When he came to his kitchen table he saw three cups of steaming ramen ready, with some more being prepared in the kitchen.

After using his ninja-skills to eat faster than humanly possible he quickly ran towards his closet. As he pulled the door open he started looking for his school uniform. "it has to be here somewhere, come on" he mumbled in frustration while he was trying to find his still unopened and unused school uniform between the many piles of orange trainings suit. God, was he happy that this world at least had some decent clothing stores.

After a few moments of just throwing all the clothing in the closet outside he quickly found his school uniform, it consisted out of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, although Naruto certainly was not going to wear that piece, consequences be dammed, and brown dress shoes.

'Damn, that is way too many layers for this weather.' He thought, as he quickly put on his uniform. After grabbing some money for lunch he took a quick glance at his watch… 'Shit! it is almost 8 already?'

So with only 5 minutes to get to his new school of as he would call it hell, he made a sprint for it, and not just a normal sprint, a badass-ninja-over-the-roof-sprint. Luckily it was early in the morning and not many people were on the street yet, so he wasn't noticed, but if you would ask Naruto he would tell you that that was because he was feeling especially sneak that morning.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

'So this is Kuoh Academy, i must admit it does look kinda fancy' Naruto thought as he looked at the towering building that towered over most surrounding buildings. The building was a massive 4 stories tall and covered a big part of the schoolground, it was build in a kind of victorian style.

'This is gonna be a drag' Naruto thought as he remembered how his own years at the academy in Konoha, he shuddered at the thought that he might have to go through that again. Sure he was a awesome ninja with some even more awesome abilities, but he too needed friends, he just hoped that here these would be easier to gain than in Konoha.

As Naruto slowly walked towards the gates of the school grounds many people around him gave him odd stares, the girls specifically. They seemed to look at him as if measuring him up, seeing how much he is worth and if he is someone to bully of to stay wary of.

What Naruto did not know that the looks the girls gave were not those of rivalry or hostility, they were those of lust. The moments Naruto stepped onto the school grounds, all the girls heads immediately shot toward him.

Since Kuoh Academy had been a girls only school till recently, there were not many boys attending, and those that were were either perverts and coming here for the fact that there was a main majority of girls or they were rather ugly. So when a boy with hair as golden as the sun, and a very very interesting physique walks into the school grounds they will not be silent about it.

"O my GOD, look at those arms!" "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "Dammit, another pretty boy." "You would think that that Kiba guy was bad enough, now we have even more competition."

Yes, Naruto did not have to be worried about his popularity, at least with the girls that is, instead he had something even worse to worry about. And no, it is not the fact that most of the boys are giving him hateful stares, or lustful ones which he found quite disturbing.

No, the Naruto just got stuck in what he considered the worst fate ever, one that you would only wish on the people you hated the most… Fan-girls.

'Shit, what did i do to deserve this!?' he yelled in his head as he quickly made for the entrance of the main building, trying to make himself look as ordinary as possible, the fact that he was 6 feet 2 did not help.

Luckily for him, the schoolbell took just this moment to ring, and the many conversations (read gospels) about him were quickly ended as the many people on the school grounds rushed for the doors to make it on time for their first class.

'This just started great' Naruto thought, he took a quick glance at the roster he received, 'I start with math? Can this day get any worse?'. Let it be said that it is quite hard for you to make Naruto truly hate you, Math was one of the few things that was all the way up on the 'Destroy once Hokage' list.

As he stood in front of the door to his class he quickly let his chakra flow out off his body, manipulating it check on all the people in the class. 'So there are devils here.' He thought as he felt four devils sitting in his class, two of moderate power and two with only a weak aura. 'This could prove to be fun' Naruto thought as a devilish smile spread across his face. 'Interesting indeed.'

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"Everyone please give me your attention, i will be introducing a new member for you class today." I quickly stopped my conversation with Akeno, 'A new class member? In the midst of the school year? a quick glance over my shoulder Rias saw that Sona was giving the door the same interesting gaze.

"Do you think it is a guy?" I heard a girl two seats on my right ask to her friend who was seated next to here. "I heard that there was a new guy on the school grounds this morning i also heard that he was extremely hot." Her friend told her.

Just then the class was interrupted by a few strong yet powerful knocks on the door. "Come in please" The teacher called towards the door. "As the entire class was craning their neck to have the first look of the new student, the door slowly opened. As the door slowly opened Rias got her first look at her new classmate. A collective gasp of shock and shout of outrage could be heard dominating the class.

Out of Hallway came a guy, but calling him just a guy would be an insult. This being was supernatural, for lack of better word, or at least his looks were. Out of the door opening came a person with Phenex-blonde hair framing a handsome face, devoid of any baby-fat and sporting two pairs of whisker-markings. This handsome face was split by a confident smirk, giving him a sort of foxy look. The rest of his body did not help either, he had a body of an olympian swimmer, muscles defined and even seeable under the clothing he was wearing.

Overall, this look made the reaction of the class to their new schoolmate quite loud.

"ow my god, those whisker-marks make him so KAWAII" "Just imagine those arms sweeping you up" "Do you think he is still free?" "Ufufufu, looks like Kiba might get some serious competition here." "Dammit, why? Was Kiba not enough yet"

The last sentence was met with quite a lot of annoying gazes.

The teacher, who was now also sporting a small blush stuttered "Ehh, yo-you can introduce yourself now."

"Hello everyone, I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, exercise and the colour orange, I detest liars, manipulators and moon's. I am in your care now." Naruto finished his little speech with a small bow.

"Do any of you have any questions for Naruto?" The teacher asked.

Immediately around twenty hands shot up, all the women in the class had raised their hands, while most of the guys just went for sending angry stares towards Naruto.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one of the students asked.

"Ehh, not at the moment no" Naruto answered, not telling them that he actually never really had a girlfriend. This answer only ensued more murmuring.

"Ohh oh! I have a question." A guy called to the teacher. "Yes Gijuan?" the teacher asked, already getting a clue of what the question could be by the hateful glare that Gijuan was sending to Naruto. "Did you know that this was a girls-only school?" Gijuan questioned Naruto. "Ehh, yes i did." Naruto answered hesitantly not knowing where this question was going. "Then why did you go here you damn pretty boy!" All of the following insults were muted by the sound of Gijuan being attacked by a multitude of rightful female fury.

"Right, class please calm down a bit, Naruto you can take the empty seat at the window."

Naruto made his way to his seat while the gazes of everyone of class were still following him. Naruto sat down and proceeded with, according to many females from the class, charismatic looking through the window.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

'Finally the last class of today, lets see..' Naruto took a glance at his roster as he walked out of the 5th torture session he had today, Physics. 'Physical exercise? Finally something that might actually be fun.' Naruto thought as he made toward the locker rooms to change into his exercise clothing.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"Looks like today is almost over." Souna Shitori said as she walked into the gym, flanked by Tsubaki and quickly followed by Akeno and Rias. As her eyes slowly went over everybody that was already inside the gym her eyes immediately stopped when she saw Naruto sitting on one of the benches. A slow blush came to her face as her violet eyes slowly scrolled over his impressive physique. "Fufufu, liking what we see student council president?" Souna's head whipped around to see Akeno stand behind her, also sporting a small blush, combined with what could be called 'quite a sadistic' smile, her eyes to were roving over Naruto's body.

"Just interested, he has quite a well developed physique for such a young age" Souna retorted. "Ahh, Rias said the same, looks like there is going to be some competition is there?" Akeno asked in a ever sweet voice. Just as Souna was about to respond the gym teacher interrupted. "Okay, looks like everybody is here, today we are going to start with a few laps around the gym, and after that we are going to play some dodge ball."

"Now get running, you lazy gits!" The gym teacher yelled to the students, who immediately started with their rounds. He himself was also running alongside the students, 'motivating' the students that did not run hard enough in his own special way. 'So it's such a teacher' Naruto thought, as he tried his best not to run too hard for the rest of the group.

Then the teacher spotted Naruto, the new guy, running somewhere in the middle of the group. "Hey new guy, get those legs moving what are you a snail?" The teacher called to him, thinking it to be easy to intimidate this new student. "You want me to run harder? Fine but do try to keep would you" Naruto called back, while going into a small sprint.

"Ha like hell you can run harder than me!" The teacher yelled back while sprinting up to Naruto who was at the top of the group now. 'Fine a race it is' Naruto thought as his trademark foxy grin spread across face.

When the teacher caught up to Naruto, Naruto finally went into a real sprint. Easily outrunning the teacher and the rest of the students and bordering the edges of the speed that a human body can run. For him it was still only a quick walk.

Seeing the new student run at speeds that Usain Bolt was notorious for made the teachers jaw go slack. He wasn't the only one, as most of the students just stopped running while looking at Naruto, who almost passed them once already. "Knight" was the simultaneous thought of Rias and Souna.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

After running a few rounds the students were allowed to sit down again, so that teams could be made for the dodge ball game. However the teacher, who was still a bit pissed that Naruto managed to outrun him, had a great idea for teams.

"Everybody" he started "for this game of dodge ball the teams will be quite different then usually, for today we are going to play boys against girls. 'In other words 5 against 16, that will take that new guy down a peg' the teacher thought with a sinister smile crossing across his. "Now you know the rules, you get hit you're out. You catch the ball the person that threw it at you is out. If you are out you sit on the bench."

Once everyone everyone was positions on their respected places, the teacher threw two balls in the air, and yelled "Go!". Within the first few seconds the weak shackles from both teams were easily broken, ending up with only two boys left and around twelve girls. Two boys, Naruto and a tall boy with moss green eyes and brown mid-long hair were soon the only ones left. However soon this boy was also taken out by a well thrown ball from Tsubaki, and Naruto now stood alone against ten girls.

'Looks like the real games now begin' Naruto thought while dodging a ball thrown by Souna and catching a ball from another girl, which he threw back in the same motion hitting yet another girl. 'Eight' A ball nearly missed his head as he quickly ducked and grabbed another ball which he threw towards yet another girl hitting her and taking the other team down to seven.

This went on for while till only Souna, Tsubaki, Akeno and Rias were left standing against a smirking Naruto.

Tsubaki went for the finishing hit as she reinforced a ball with some demonic energy, enhancing its speed and strength.

As the ball sped for Naruto she expected him to dodge, instead he just stood still and slowly raised his hand towards the demonic enhanced dodge ball.

With a loud woosh from misplaced air the ball made contact with his hand, a normal person would be shot backwards or at least fallen from the power of the impact, but Naruto just stood there with a slowly smoking dodge ball in his hand.

'Three' he thought as he threw the ball towards Akeno with at least thrice it's original speed, nullifying all the chances that she had of dodging. 'Two' Naruto thought as the ball made contact with Akeno.

Rias eyes widened with shock as she saw her queen being taken out, 'I will avenge you Akeno' Rias thought as she threw the ball she was holding towards Naruto, but not before veiling it with a small layer of destructive power, at the same time Souna enhanced the ball she was holding with water magic, freezing it, and threw it towards Naruto.

With two dodge balls with demonic enhanced power speeding towards his position, a small smile spread across Naruto's face, 'This proves to be quite an interesting first day' he thought as he raised both hands, each hand opened and pointing towards the oncoming balls of destruction.

The impact came accompanied by a large cloud of dust that raised from the ground and clouded Naruto, disabling any from seeing Naruto. 'Shit, i hope we didn't overdo it' Rias thought as she tried to look through the thick cloud of dust.

But her fears seemed to be ungrounded as, when the cloud disappeared, she spotted Naruto standing at the exact spot she had been aiming for, but now with two dodge balls in his hands and a foxy grin on his face.

"Zero, i win" Naruto said as he watched the shocked faces of the students.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Nine figures stood around a big round table, their faces covered by shadows. "This has to be dealt with, we can't this creature walk over the human world, who knows what it will do." a angry voice stated.

"We found nothing on the landing site and we somehow can't track his magical aura, we are playing in the dark here." a female voice retorted.

"I say we don't act, it may be way too dangerous, and who knows, maybe it will leave us at peace." Another deep voice stated.

"This is no time time for peace and sweet talk! Don't you all remember what this being is responsible for, don't you remember how many it killed? We can't just let it roam the human world!" The first voice said again.

"Brother, i must object-" A deep voice said before being abruptly interrupted by the fact that the person, who wielded the first voice, slammed him in the wall behind.

"Did you forget?! The figure screamed in his face, the hood that was shadowing his face falling, "Did you forget about father, did you really fall this deep?" The man whose face was now visible asked.

"Of course i did not, but that is in the past, this is now and the being has a new name, a new face, a new voice. Would you permit a newborn his chance to crawl the earth just because his parents were evil?" The man that was slammed into the wall retorted towards his brother, as he pulled down his own hat, showing his handsome face framed with black hard with golden bangs.

"I would not Azazel, but this is a whole different scenario, this being is the reincarnation of demise, death and destruction. It was sealed for a reason." His brother said, as he slowly pushed down his rage, his face handsome still red with anger, and his normally sad eyes filled with rage.

"I know Michael this being was never meant to come to this world again, the fourteenth longinus was never meant to awaken." A third voice figure spoke, while also lifting his hat. His long crimson hair falling around his face. "But it did." The current lucifer spoke… "But it did"

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Thanks for all the reviews, i hope you liked this new chapter.

(3475 words)

Sincerely,

Belegast


	3. Chapter 3 Checkmate

Episode three: Checkmate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, if i would i would buy a castle and have a paintball match.

Lines: "Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback'_

 _ **'Talking inside your mind'**_

 **"Sacred gear talking"**

Note: Thank you guys so much for your over a hundred follows and positive reviews, it really gives me inspiration :) So hereby the new chapter. (btw, the chess match is a legit one)

Sincerely,

Belegast

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

The room was dimly lit with the light off a hundred candles hanging of the wooden walls as Souna entered the Occult Research clubhouse. The cracking off the wooden floor beneath her feet filled the clubhouse with an eerie sound.

"I would have expected you here earlier" a voice called to her from the shadows. "I had some business to take off before i could make it here, i hope i didn't make you wait too long-" Souna said as she turned to the direction where the voice originated from "-Rias".

A small grin spread across Rias her face as she walked from the shadow she had been standing in. 'I have to keep my mind to the game, Sona won't give me much ground to play with' Rias more serious thoughts were hidden behind a playful smile.

"Don't worry you didn't keep me waiting for long, I just arrived a bit before time, wouldn't want to be late for our Game of Shadows now would I?" Rias said with the same bittersweet smile on her face.

'Already playing are we Rias, never thought you would take this this serious. Of course you have the most to lose.' Sona thought as she walked to table that was situated in the middle of the room. "Shall we then?" Sona asked Rias as she set down on one site of the table. "We shall." Rias answered her as she walked to her side, preparing for of the most important games she ever played.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"Pawn to c4." Sona, said as she took the opening match, "I am not suprised that you are willing to go as far as playing against me to get the right on Naruto, of course with your present 'situation' you will need all the help, you-"

"Pawn to c5" Rias interrupted, her moving her black pawn to his designated position. "I was not very surprised by your coming here, you and me both have some places to fill, i do however wonder what you saw in Naruto" Rias said while staring straight at Sona, who was observing her opponents move.

"Knight to f3" Sona said, while taking her ivory white horse and moving it closer to her opponents attack. "First i felt nothing, i doubt that you felt anything as well, but the longer I was around him, the more i noticed something, or for better words the lack of something."

"Knight to c6" Rias moved her ebony black horse to stand behind her pawn, "So you felt that too, every human has a magical core, a magical essence however this guy has nothing, as a human he shouldn't be alive." Rias said while getting her Knight to defend her pawn.

"Knight to c3" Sona said "Which means that if he was an average human, he shouldn't be alive, but seeing as he is, that means that he is not human." Sona said as she went for a well organized quick assault.

"Knight to f6" Rias said "And as a superhuman he has to have some powers, or atleast amazing feat, some of which we already saw." Rias continued as she started to set up a mirrored attack.

"Pawn to d4" Sona said "Inhuman speed and durability, that and the way he used these ability shows that he is used to them, probably trained with them as well." Sona said as she put up her pawn next to her other one.

"Pawn to d4" Rias said as she took Sona's pawn with her own, "If you would look at the feats he has already showed us you could easily place a piece on him, a knight if i am right." Rias said as she was slowly twirling Sona's defeated pawn in her hands, after with she crushed it with her power of destruction, leaving nothing but ash.

"Knight to d4" Sona said, taking Rias her pawn, "I noticed this too, and we both have a knight left, i don't think that Tomoe would really mind having Naruto as her partner, she would do good on him" Sona said as she froze Rias her taken pawn and shattered it in her hand.

"Pawn to e6" Rias said as she moved her pawn one step forward, "I am sure Tomoe would not mind training with a sweating Naruto, but i somehow think that Kiba would not mind seeing that as well." Rias said as a devilish smile spread across her face.

"Pawn to a3" Sona said as she raised an inquiring eyebrow, "I never knew Kiba swung that way, i think that this news would depress many a girl in our school."

Sona said as she moved her most left pawn one step forward.

"Bishop to e7" Rias said as a small smile grew in her face, "I think so too, Akeno was quite disappointed when she heard this, however when Issei heard it he was quite happy, and quite terrified as well, odd how well those emotions mix together." Rias pondered.

"Pawn to g3" Sona said as she did another opening, placing forward yet another pawn. "Ahhh, yes the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor, if i had known that he wielded such a strong Sacred Gear this certainly wouldn't be your first Game of Shadows." Sona said as she inwardly cursed herself for not taking further actions to get the sacred gear wielding pervert for in her own peerage.

"Queen to b6" Rias countered, "You should have, but you didn't, this is partly the reason why we are having this Game isn't it? You don't want to make the same mistake with an unknown force again?" Rias said as a proud face crossed her face as she remembered her rival faults in the past.

"Knight to b3" Sona said as she slowly narrowed her eyes, "True, but don't get too excited, you still have you little problem while i fixed mine a time ago, and i hardly doubt that only the Red Dragon Emperor will be enough to beat him." Sona countered as she grew a confident smirk.

"Knight to e5" Rias said as she glared at Sona for her latest jesting, "But dear Sona don't forget, that he isn't my newest piece, why you still have most pieces, my pieces all have strong abilities or haven't i told you about my newest piece yet?" Rias said as her grin grew even bigger. 'C'mon Sona fall for it!' She yelled in her mind.

"Pawn to e4" Sona said with an irritated snarl, "No, it seemed that you forget to mention that, what may your newest piece be then, if you think it will give your peerage the upper hand?" Sona inquired.

"Knight to g4" Rias stated, as she moved her knight closer to Sona's ranks, "Ahh, this would be our newest sweetheart Asia, I actually wanted to use this meeting to sign her up for Kuoh, she would be in the second year." Rias said, not giving much info.

"Pawn to c5!" Sona snarled, "You know that is not what i mean, who is this Asia, what are her powers, who is she affiliated to?" Sona face got a bit red as she saw the mistake that she made.

"Horse to b3" Rias countered, now with a use grin on her face, "She used to be a holy maiden, but she was sund away by the church when she unknowingly saved a wounded devil, after this she was brought to the abandoned church in Kuoh by a group of rogue fallen angels. She was used in a ritual to retrieve the sacred gear that she holded, during this ritual she died, and my sweet little Issei wasn't on time to save her. He did manage to kill the fallen angels after that. And i was able to bind Asia back to her sacred gear and revive her as my new bischop." Rias told Sona still holding her big grin.

"And what may this sacred gear be?" Sona inquired as her eyes flew over the chess pieces, trying to find a way out of her contradiction.

"Twilight Healing."

"What?" Sona yelled at a still grining Rias who was sitting at the other end of the table.

"Losing your apropo Sona? Or is it that you already saw that there is no way to escape this Game of Shadows." Rias said confidently.

Sona eyes scanned the chess board one more time. "Fine, you win, but don't think this is over." Sona said with a sigh, as she realized that she lost.

Rias reached over the table and lifted Sona's king, "I know Sona, otherwise you wouldn't be a good rival" she said while slowly twirling Sona's ivory white king in her hand, "And a weak rival I tend to-" A loud crunch could be heard in the room as Rias crushed Sona's King in her hand, "-crush."

Sona stood up and made for the door, "You know-" She called back to Rias, who slowly lifted her head to look at her rival, "- you are playing a dangerous game Rias, I don't think Issei would like it when he finds out that you let Asia die just so that you could revive her. I don't think Naruto would like that either, he doesn't strike me as such a person. I understand that you are in a certain 'situation' but don't let it cloud your judgement, it may cause harm to others." After these words she walked out of the room. Leaving a slightly worried and pensive looking Rias.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

 **2 months ago**

"Shit" mumbled Naruto as he tried to get all the dirt off his tattered clothing. "That fall hurted like a bitch." He groaned as he heard his back crack in multiple places when he straightened it. As he looked around he saw the amount of damage that his fall had caused to the forest he fell in. There was not much left of the forest, and the ground beneath him was scorched from heat of his impact, the trees that had not yet fallen were ablaze.

'Well' he thought as he took in all the destruction that he'd caused. 'I truly hope that there was nobody nearby. Now i only need to find out where that damned ten-tails sund me and-' His thoughts were interrupted by a soft emotionless voice.

"Who are you?" His head whipped around as he realized that he was not alone here. His eyes made contact with.. 'A small girl?' No thought as he looked as his discoverer, she looked to be around 15 years of age, with long black hair and a kind of loli dress, an emotionless look and grey dull eyes stared back at him.

"Ehhh.. Naruto, and you are?" He asked, noticing that a look of relief crossed her face at the mention of his name. "Ophis" she answered "What are you doing here?"

The girl, now Ophis, asked. "Ehhh, i actually don't know, i was send here i think, but i can't remember it clearly, can you tell me where i am." "Yes, but you will need to help me with a problem of mine." Ophis bargained.

Naruto's eyes slightly narrowed, "What kind of problem might this be?" he inquired.

"A dra-" She started before suddenly casting a glare to the sky. "The others are coming, we need to go." Ophis stated.

"Others? What others? Why do we need to move?" Naruto fired question after question at the girl. "Later." Was the only answer he got.

Ophis slowly made to grab Naruto's hand, "Do you trust me?" she asked in ehr ever emotionless voice while still looking at the sky. "Do i have choice?" Naruto asked as he made to grab her outstretched hand. "No." She said as their hands met, making them disappear in a cloud of black miasma.

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

"Shit…" Azazel said as he pulled in his wings, which black like the deepest shadow, having just arrived at the landing site of the creature. Accompanying him were his most trusted commanders, and the most elite fighters of the Grigori. "Is it still here?" he heard Baraqiel, who was gripping his light-axe just a little tighter, ask.

"It is not here anymore, but it has not been gone for long." Azazel answered a he grabbed a bit of the still hot, burnt, earth beneath his feet.

"Then we can go after it, kill it, and be declared the strongest race!" He heard a maniacal voice behind him yell. Azazel sighed 'I knew I should not have brought Kokabiel here.' He thought as he turned to face his fellow fallen angel.

"Kokabiel, this creature is already gone, I can't feel his aura anymore, and attacking him is idiotic, he may be way stronger than us." Azazel reasoned.

This only let to Kokabiel giving him a mad glare, "Just because you lost your fighting will after sitting on your ass all this time doesn't mean that everything can beat us fallen angels. We are the strongest of all the races, we have the power of light and none of those pesky rules that our late brothers relate too." Kokabiel said while continuing his rant.

"Don't act so battle-crazed Kokabiel, this no time for your ideologies. We are trying to find out where this creature has gone, and you are not helping." Azazel countered with a serious look on his face.

"Hmpf, it seems that I am wasting my time with weaklings," his eyes went over Baraqiel and Shemhazai, "and a coward." He finishes as his eyes landed on Azazel. "I'd be taking my leave, I have some business to take care of." With those words Kokabiel opened his 10 pairs of ebony black wings and took to the air.

"This could go wrong real fast Azazel." Shemhazai spoke once Kokabiel was out of hearing range, " Kokabiel is getting unstable, a wild card, I know we all play a dangerous game but we can't let Kokabiel step out of line."

Azazel sighed as he looked towards his fellow general of the Grigori, "I know Shemhazai, but certainly now, we can't have conflict between us." Azazel answered.

"That counts for all of us brother." Azazel heard a soft yet strong voice behind him say, "ahh, Michael you are late for the party you know, it seems like our host is already long gone." He spoke as he turned around to face his brother, his enemy and his friend.

Michael slowly approached the group, he was flanked by Uriel and Gabriel, the last seemed to have a hard time not to go and embrace her fallen brother. Behind him stood a small squadron of high-class angel guard.

"We can't have conflict as long as this monster, this beast is around." Michael said, snarling the last part.

"I know you have more reason than most to hate this creature brother, but it host hasn't done anything to us yet, he may docile." Azazel said "aren't angels supposed to be the good and kind? Don't let your hate for this monster consume you brother, many have fallen due to it." Azazel warned him.

Michael slowly narrowed his eyes as he slowly moved his eyes over the fallen angels. Most them were on edge and some of them were already grabbing to their weapons. "You don't have something to do with the sudden coming of the host of 'it', I suppose?" Michael asked as his eyes met those of Azazel.

"I don't and I know that you know this, I have nearly enough reason to hate this monster as you do. His death hit me too you know." Azazel said, looking a bit hurt by his brothers words.

Michael sighed, "I apologize brother, I should not have misjudged you for a summoner of evil. I think that my emotions were clouding my better judgement." Michael said with a sad voice.

Azazel eyes softened a bit, "You know brother dear-" He was interrupted by an explosion of power that occurred not 50 feet away from the group, it was a dark and chaotic power, wild and untamed. "Seems like Sirzech is late to the party again." Azazel muttered as he and Michael looked at the person's walking out of the summoning circle.

"Ah, look at that, if it aren't the Satan, you guys never show up on time do you?" Azazel asked, glee dripping from his words. "Sorry," Sirzech started while dusting of his ropes, "It was quite hard to wake up this knuckle-head here." He said while pointing a thumb at Falbium, who still seemed half-asleep. "I suppose it was already gone?" He asked while walking toward the leaders of the other factions. Both nodded as an answer.

"Can we still track it?" Sirzech asked as he looked at Azazel. "I don't think so, the aura completely fled this plane of existence. Thankfully there are not that many of them. I will send out search parties if you do the same." Azazel answered. "I will" Both the leader of the Angels and the leader of the Devils answered.

"We have another thing we have to take care of quickly." Azazel said as he looked at the other leaders in worry. "You want me to double the security right i guess?" Sirzech asked. "I want you to ten-fold it, i want guards walking past his gate every moment of the day and night, i want an army at the ready if needed." Azazel spoke with a serious tone.

"No one can get to him, his prison is unbreachable, he sits in the deepest pits of hell, and he can't get out." Sirzech said trying to defuse the situation. "Don't you remember where this creature came from? where it originates from? where it lived before it came to earth? It knows its place of origin, its place of birth, and we put it there, the only thing its need to regain his true power." Azazel said his eyes filled with pain and hate. "And we put it there." He spoke again, his voice soft.

"I will put the guards-up, or atleast i will make certain that a certain someone does it." Sirzech said he gave Falbium a piercing glare.

"The only thing we can do to stop its rise is to work together." Michael said as he looked towards the other leaders. "I agree" Sirzech spoke, "lets meet again soon there are things that need to be done." He continued.

Michael nodded as he spread his wings and took to the skies, taking his angel guard with him. "See you soon" Sirzech spoke as he and the other devils took to the teleportation circle, disappearing with a crimson flash, only leaving the fallen angels behind.

"What do we do now Azazel?" Baraqiel asked. Azazel took some time to think about this, his eyes drifting across the sky as he appeared to be in deep thoughts. "I honestly have no idea my friend." He answered after a while. "What?" Baraqiel nearly yelled, "how do you not know?". A small smile crossed Azazel's handsome face. "I suppose that we just have to wait and hope for the best." he said. "What kind of plan is that?" Baraqiel said skeptically. "None at all, and i know it must be hard for you my friend." Azazel began as he philosofly peered toward the sky "But have some faith, for we will need it."

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

He didn't feel pain anymore, nor did he feel love, hate joy or rejection. His live was an empty void, nothing occupying it, nothing filling the emptiness in heart. His cell, just like has heart, had nothing in it. It was cold, empty and depressing. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power course through him, filling him up, covering his empty heart and filling it up by but the smallest margin. Still this was enough to make him feel alive again.

He slowly raised his head up to the only light source in confinement, a window in the high roof of his stone cell. His long black hair slowly waved from his face, falling back and framing his face. The man wielded a handsome face, many a person would have fallen for his natural beauty, but beneath that handsome face, something sheltered, something evil. The man slowly opened his left eye, it was a sickly pale white, with no iris.

A slow raspy laughing sound came from his throat, breaking the iron silence. "You never seem to surprise me, do you?" He asked the nothingness around him, his voice raspy. "I knew you would come again" he continued "and when you would, you would rule again, we would rule again." A crazed laughter came from his voice as he threw his head back in his neck. "Find me again my dear, and we will be complete again, we will be whole again, we will be 'it' again. We will take back our titles, The Beast, the warmonger, the Ten-Tails," he opened his right eye to show a blood red iris, with three rings, each holding three tomoes. "- TRIHEXA!"

FJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJ

Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, I will not be updating for some time because i am going on a vacation, and there will be NO INTERNET. So i hope i will be able to update in around 2 weeks from now. I promise that you guys will have an extra long chapter!

Sincerely,

Belegast


End file.
